


A Dragon's Loving Touch

by DarknessConsumesMe



Series: World of Warcraft Smut [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dragon with Humanoid Form, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Dragon in the form of a high elf, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Nightborne/Shal'dorei, Oral Sex, Pool, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, same-sex relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: The Burning Legion has been defeated. No other forces are threatening Azeroth, meaning the inhabitants of Azeroth can enjoy their lives without having to fight for their home. The dragon Stellagosa and her lover Valtrois decided to take advantage of the good weather on a summer day and spend some time together at a pool. An innocent talk and little teasing quickly turn into passionate love-making. They just have to make sure no one catches them.
Relationships: Stellagosa/Valtrois (Warcraft)
Series: World of Warcraft Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Dragon's Loving Touch

The sun was shining brightly, the weather was perfect for most people. The temperatures were not too high but not too low either. The warmth was pleasant, people were sweating and had to put sunscreen on their skin to avoid sunburn. It was a wonderful day to go to the beach or spend some time at a pool.

People of all races enjoyed the weather, went swimming or sunbathed. But not everyone enjoyed the warm water or the bright shining sun. There was a woman who was avoiding the sun when it shone as brightly as it did on this day. Her name was Valtrois and she was a nightborne, a former night elf who had changed under the influence of the nightwell.

Like all the other nightborne, Valtrois had lived for millennia without sunlight until the barrier, that had isolated Suramar City from the rest of the world, had been lifted. Years had passed since that had happened but her body had still not fully gotten used to the bright sun. She could bear sunlight on regular days but when the sun shone so brightly like on this day, her body had troubles handling it. That was the reason why she preferred to stay in the shade and relax while others were taking a sunbath or were swimming.

She laid on a sun lounger which stood in the shade of a large parasol. The heat was bearable in the shade and she didn't have to fear to get a sunburn. Valtrois' left leg was crossed over the other, her back leaned against the headboard of the sun lounger, a pillow stuck between her head and the headboard. Valtrois had a book in one hand and a cocktail in the other. Her purple glowing eyes wandered from line to line and from page to page. She was reading the exciting book she had bought a day ago. She didn't even need to put the cocktail aside to turn over the pages. She was able to hold the book and turn over the pages with only one hand.

Valtrois smiled as she read the next scene. _Her hands wandered down her slender body and gently stroked her back before going down further and stopping at her well-formed bottom_. _Elysia stared into her lover's eyes, noticing lust and desire in the night elves blue eyes. She didn't hesitate to grab Jasmine's ass, spanked it softly at first. She became a little rougher over time but the purple-haired woman didn't mind that. The kaldorei moaned out loudly, signalling her lover that she was enjoying the spanking. The high elf smirked and started to kiss her lover's neck, biting her softly._

Valtrois was about to turn over the page as she noticed something wet on her lap. She lowered the hand that was holding the book and her head to find out what the wet thing on her lap was. It was not a thing. It was the head of a person. A familiar person. The wet light blue hair and the crystal blue eyes were familiar to her. So was the cheeky smile on the woman's lips. "Hey, love. What are you doing there alone on the sun lounger? Why don't you come into the pool and swim a few rounds with me?"

Valtrois' eyes rested on the face of the creature which currently had the appearance of a high elf but was actually a dragon. Her humanoid form was smaller than Valtrois who was a head taller than her. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful. Her pink skin was flawless, her nose was cute and her lips were full. Like all elven races, she had long ears and long eyebrows which had the same colour as her hair. Her wet hair was long and reached to her breasts.

The shal'dorei's lips formed a smile. "You know exactly that I can't bear the bright sun. My body has still not fully gotten used to the sunlight. I can bear sunlight on regular days but today the sun is shining too brightly and it's way too hot for my liking."

"Too bad," muttered the high elf.

"If you want to spend some time with me, why don't you stay here and relax with me, Stella."

Stella or Stellagosa, which was her actual first name, made a thoughtful face. She knew she couldn't resist the nightborne nor could she turn down any of her requests. Her gaze still rested on the nightborne's beautiful face. She was fascinated by her high cheekbones, her dark blue skin, her purple glowing eyes and her dark purple lips.

Stellagosa's gaze shifted to the shal'dorei's ears, noticing that she didn't wear earrings or any ear jewellery that day. She didn't even wear the golden circlet with the purple gem in its middle. It was unusual for Stellagosa to see her girlfriend without these accessories but she had to admit she liked seeing her without them. She was breathtakingly beautiful even without accessories, pieces of jewellery or make-up.

"I think I could stay here with you but you would owe me something in return," replied the dragon.

Valtrois raised one of her white eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Soft laughter escaped the high elf's lips. "Relax, my dear. I was just joking. Being able to stare into your beautiful eyes is already reason enough for me to stay here with you."

The nightborne's smile grew wider. "That's what I wanted to hear." She put her cocktail aside and put her hand on Stellagosa's head, running her fingers through her wet hair. She was still holding the book but didn't read in it. The sweet woman, whose head still rested on her lap, had her full attention. Stellagosa's gaze fell on the book. "What are you reading, my love?"

Valtrois turned the book, showing the dragon the title. "Fifty Shades of Gay? What is this?"

Valtrois blushed a little and hesitated to answer. "A... romance novel."

Stellagosa raised an eyebrow. "Romance novel? You mean erotic novel, right?"

Her lover's blush became deeper but it was still barely visible because of her dark skin colour. Stellagosa smirked. "You don't have to feel ashamed of reading such _novels._ I read a few myself but I have to say I rather do what is described there than just reading about it." She put a hand on the nightborne's left cheek, caressing it carefully. Valtrois smiled at her lover but didn't say anything in return. She just stared at her, wondering why Stellagosa was still grinning at her like this.

The dragon took the book out of her hand and made sure that a bookmark was between the pages she had just read before she flipped through a few pages and started to read a paragraph aloud. "Elysia's fingers gently stroked her southern lips, causing that a low moan escaped the high elf's lips. She bit her lover's neck softly, knowing that the love bites would be visible for a few days at least. But Jasmine didn't mind that. She was happy that her lover was touching her and making her feel good. Another wave of pleasure rushed through her body and the quel'dorei couldn't prevent that a loud moan escaped her lips."

She gave her lover a wide grin.

"Damn, that's pretty good. You have to lend me that book once you have finished it. I may need it when I have to go back to Azsuna to help my family while you stay in Suramar to help whose who suffered under Elisande's tyrannical reign. I may need some _distraction_ when I'm done with the strenuous tasks my grandfather will give me. Of course, I will only think about you when I'm getting close to... I guess you know what I'm referring too," said Stellagosa and gave her a wide smirk.

Valtrois blushed and said nothing. Stellagosa chuckled and regarded her flustered lover, giving her a small smile. She read a few more sentences aloud before she closed the book and put it on the small table where Valtrois' cocktail was. She got up, climbed on Valtrois' sun lounger and sat down on her lap, straddling her. She put her hands on her shoulders, giving the nightborne a wide smile as she noticed where her eyes rested at the moment. Valtrois couldn't stop herself from taking a closer look at the bikini the dragon was wearing.

She couldn't avert her gaze from the blue bra which highlighted Stellagosa's breasts. Stellagosa had thought about every detail sufficiently when she had created her humanoid form. Not only had she made sure that this form had big, round breasts that would catch anyone's attention, she also had made sure she had a nice, well-formed ass which wouldn't only look good in panties but would also feel good to touch.

Stellagosa had created this form when she had fallen in love with a mortal, who had not been a dragon, centuries ago. She had wanted to look good for that woman, so she had made her humanoid form very attractive. She hadn't spent much time in her human form since she had broken up with that person. She had only transformed when it had been necessary but since she had met Valtrois, she stayed in this form most of the times.

She had no other choice because it was impossible to share kisses with a humanoid creature as a dragon. And she loved to kiss Valtrois. She also loved it when the nightborne was looking at her like this. She loved it when the arcanist was unable to avert her gaze or hide her desires. The lust was clearly visible in her eyes but the dragon didn't make a comment about it.

She only did what seemed fair to her and let her gaze wander as well. Valtrois' breasts were not as big as hers, even though her body was taller than hers. They were still a feast to the dragon's eyes who knew from experience that they were pretty soft.

But Stellagosa didn't touch them yet even though she wanted to. Instead, she closed the distance between their faces, bringing their lips together. Valtrois' lips were warm and soft. The nightborne returned the kiss without hesitation, feeling the dragon's teeth biting her bottom lip softly. Valtrois knew that her lover wanted access to her mouth and she gave her what she wanted. Stellagosa's tongue entered the white-haired woman's mouth, starting to explore it thoroughly.

She knew every part of her girlfriend's body like the back of her hand. She wouldn't find out anything new but she still loved to lick every reachable corner of her mouth. Stellagosa smiled into the kiss as she felt Valtrois' tongue in her own mouth, doing the same as her tongue. Valtrois put a hand on the back of her head, running her fingers through the light blue hair that was still wet. The nightborne couldn't know yet that Stellagosa's hair was not the only part of her body that was wet.

The tongue kiss they shared endured long and was full of passion, leaving each of them breathless as they pulled away. They smiled at each other, Stellagosa cupped her lover's cheeks and caressed them softly. "You are very beautiful, my love."

Valtrois smiled. "Thanks. You too, Stella."

The dragon returned her smile. "Are you sure you don't want to get in the water with me?" she asked eventually.

Valtrois hesitated but then nodded. "The sun is too intense today. I rather stay in this shady spot."

"You know that there are a few spells which would reduce the sun's effect on you, right?"

Valtrois gave her a curious look. "There are?"

If Stellagosa was surprised that her girlfriend had never considered using magic to make the sunlight more bearable, she didn't show it. She had thought the arcanist knew about this possibility but it turned out she had been wrong about this.

Valtrois didn't know any spells which protected her from the sunlight. At least she didn't know any that were very effective. She had tried a few spells she had read about in various books but none of them had worked properly.

"You never thought about protecting your body from the sunlight?"

"I did but all spells I tried out didn't work at all."

"I guess you tried the wrong ones. Where did you find them?"

"In some ancient books."

"Were they written in Shalassian?" the blue-haired woman asked.

The nightborne shook her head. "No. They were written in ancient Darnassian."

Stellagosa tilted her head a little. "How good is your ancient Darnassian?"

Valtrois hesitated. "Well..."

Stellagosa raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I haven't spoken it or practised it for thousands of years, so it might be possible that it has become a little rusty with time."

Stellagosa chuckled. "Maybe you just mispronounced the words."

"That's not unlikely..."

"I could teach you ancient Darnassian if you want."

Valtrois' face showed surprise. "You speak ancient Darnassian?"

"I do."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

Stellagosa shrugged. "You never asked."

"How good is your ancient Darnassian?"

"I can speak it fluently and I have no problems with reading and writing. As I said, I can help you."

"That would be great."

Stellagosa smiled. "Seems there is another thing I can teach you. First how to find the right spots to tap the leylines and now how to speak, read and write ancient Darnassian. You have much to learn, babe."

Valtrois chuckled. "Seems so. I'm not as wise as you are nor am I able to see the leylines but thanks to you I have gotten better at tapping them."

"I had no other choice than teaching you. You poked the ley lines in the wrong spots when we first met. Your plan would have never worked if I wouldn't have been there."

Valtrois smiled and put a hand on the dragon's cheek. "I'm glad you were. I'm glad I met you."

"So am I," responded Stellagosa and leaned in for a kiss. Valtrois returned the kiss, inserting her tongue in Stellagosa's mouth as soon as her lips parted. The dragon moaned into the kiss, inserting her own tongue eventually. Their kiss was sweet and full of passion, leaving them breathless again as they parted.

"You are a very good kisser, I have to admit that," said Stellagosa.

"Thank you. I can only say the same about you."

Stellagosa smiled. "What have we been speaking about? Your skilled tongue made me forget everything I wanted to say."

The nightborne giggled. "We were talking about you helping me with getting better at reading, writing and speaking ancient Darnassian."

The other woman nodded. "Now I remember. I would love to do that but only if you get in the water with me."

"You only want to regard my dripping body when I get out of the pool. Admit it."

A wide grin appeared on the high elf's lips. "You got me."

"I knew it."

Stellagosa shrugged. "What shall I say? I like seeing you being wet, especially when I'm the reason for your wetness."

A deep blush appeared on the shal'dorei's cheeks but she didn't avert her gaze. She stared into her lover's eyes, noticing that her face was coming closer and closer. Their faces were less than an inch apart, Stellagosa's lips were almost touching Valtrois' long right ear.

The dragon's voice was barely louder than a whisper and sounded very erotic. "To be honest, I love making you wet." She licked over the entire length of Valtrois' ear, giggling at the way it twitched. Like the ears of all elven races, the ears of the nightborne were very sensitive. They belonged to her erogenous zones and their tips got stiff whenever Valtrois was aroused. Stellagosa touched the tip, noticing that it was slightly stiff.

"Hmm. You are not fully aroused yet. Seems I have to do something about it," she whispered with her erotic voice. Valtrois just blushed and said nothing in return, wondering what the dragon was planning to do. Stellagosa lowered her head and started to kiss her girlfriend's neck softly at first but she got rougher over time. She loved marking her _territory,_ so she bit hard enough to leave a few love bites on her neck. She knew they could only be recognized by taking a closer look at her neck but knowing that they were there was satisfying enough for the dragon.

Valtrois had her eyes closed as she enjoyed her lover's caresses. Her left arm was wrapped around the dragon's hips, her left hand rested on her back and caressed it softly. Her other hand rested on the back of her head and toyed with strands of light blue hair. Stellagosa didn't only put kisses on her girlfriend's neck but also on her shoulders and her chest. The dragon smirked widely as the first quiet moan escaped the nightborne's lips. She was glad that the other woman was enjoying what she was doing. She wanted nothing more than hearing this lovely sound more often and she knew exactly what to do to achieve her goal.

She put her right hand on her lover's cheek, moving it up until it reached her ear. She toyed with her ear for a few moments before she took its stiff tip between two fingers and started to knead it. A moan escaped the shal'dorei's lips after nearly two minutes. Stellagosa kissed her way up until she reached the white-haired woman's face, kissing the corners of her mouth before she fully pressed her lips onto hers. She smiled again as she felt Valtrois kissing back but she didn't part her lips this time. It was a normal passionate kiss without anyone's tongue entering the mouth of the other.

Valtrois noticed that Stellagosa's hand rested on her belly. It remained there at first but then she started to caress her belly. She stared into the high elf's eyes, not saying anything at all. The sexual tension between them was thick. Valtrois would have taken the smaller woman on the spot if they wouldn't be in a public place. They were the guests of First Arcanist Thalyssra who was somewhere out there with her boyfriend. There were also other guests who could be in their near or somewhere in the garden. Valtrois didn't want to get caught. She didn't want to embarrass herself and her lover. She didn't want anyone to see them having sex.

But Stellagosa didn't seem to mind that. She let her hand wander until it came to the area between her lover's legs. She stroked over the piece of cloth with one finger, noticing that it was slightly wet. Wet by Valtrois' arousal. She ran her finger over the southern pair of lips, poking her clit softly. She tried hard to not grin but she couldn't prevent that her lips moved on their own. She couldn't help but give the nightborne a teasing grin.

Valtrois' purple eyes were widened, her lips were parted. "Stella...," she started but couldn't speak any further because the dragon pressed her hand on her mouth, silencing her that way. "Shhhh," she whispered and winked at her.

Two fingers stroked over the pair of lips between the blue-skinned woman's legs. She was still wearing her bikini panties but that didn't seem to stop the dragon. Her long fingers stimulated Valtrois and made her feel good. The arcanist had to admit that she was enjoying what Stellagosa was doing and the dragon hadn't even really started yet. She added a third finger eventually and pressed her thumb on her girlfriend's love bud.

A moan, which was louder than the previous ones, escaped the arcanist's lips. Her cheeks were red and she was biting her bottom lip softly as she stared at the horny dragon who sat between her spread legs and leaned over her while she kissed her neck again. "We shouldn't do this here," whispered the elf with the dark blue skin.

"I don't see a reason why we shouldn't," responded Stellagosa and ran her tongue over her flustered girlfriend's ear.

"What if someone catches us?"

"I don't mind if we get caught," responded the blue-haired elf.

"But..." A loud moan escaped the nightborne's lips as two of Stellagosa's fingers pinched her love bud and started to knead it. She was careful with it, not wanting to cause any pain to her lover. Valtrois wanted to protest and tell Stellagosa that this was not the right place to make out but no words escaped her lips. She was speechless, stunned by the pleasure the dragon was causing. The only sounds that escaped her lips were moans.

"If you don't want anyone to catch us, you should prevent that any moans escape your beautiful lips," Stellagosa whispered, kissing her jawline. Valtrois had no other choice than to bit her bottom lip hard to prevent that any moans could be heard.

"That's my girl. Cooperative as always." Stellagosa kissed the taller woman, inserting her tongue in her mouth. Her tongue started to explore her mouth again but at the same time, Stellagosa pulled on the waistband of Valtrois' panties, sneaking her hand beneath it. She could feel the dampness between her lover's legs much better that way. Now she could touch her girlfriend's swollen southern lips directly.

Stellagosa's fingers started to caress the pussy lips of the other woman while she still pressed her thumb on her clit. The dragon continued to kiss the shal'dorei while stimulating her. She pulled away eventually and started to kiss her neck again, noticing that her breathing had become much faster. Valtrois had her eyes closed, her head was slightly tilted back. Stellagosa didn't need to take a closer look at her lover to know that she was enjoying her stimulation. Her quick and frequent breaths and the way her body moved were proof enough. There was no way Valtrois was not enjoying that.

It felt so wrong for Valtrois to let Stellagosa do this in public where anyone could see them if they would get in their near but at the same time, it felt so right.

She was conflicted. She didn't want Stellagosa to stop but at the same time, she didn't want to get caught and get embarrassed. She couldn't help but letting Stellagosa do what she wanted to do because her actions made her feel so good. She didn't want her to stop. She didn't want the pleasure she was feeling to stop. All she could do was to bite her bottom lip and hold back her moans as best as she could.

It worked for a while until Stellagosa decided to take the next step. Valtrois was so wet down there that the blue-haired elf had no problems to part her pussy lips and insert one of her fingers. "Fuck," cursed the shal'dorei under her breath.

Her eyes were still closed, her head leaned against the headpiece of the sun lounger. The tips of her sticking out ears were stiffer than before, so were her nipples which poked through the fabric of her purple bikini top. A wide grin appeared on Stellagosa's lips as her gaze fell on them. They were just another sign that the nightborne was very aroused by her stimulation.

The dragon put her free hand on her lover's left breast, cupping it softly. It remained there for a while and just kneaded it softly but then she took the stiff nipple between her index finger and her thumb, kneading it through the fabric. She had inserted a second and even a third finger in the meantime, pumping them in and out slowly. Valtrois' inner walls were hugging her fingers tightly but they relaxed the longer she fingered her.

Valtrois was no longer able to hold back her moans, no matter how hard she bit her bottom lip. The sounds that escaped her lips were music to the dragon's long and pointed ears. She couldn't get enough of this sweet melody. If Stellagosa was a musician, Valtrois would be her instrument. She knew her like the back of her hand and knew where she had to touch her to make her produce these wonderful sounds. Stellagosa knew how to _play_ her. She had practised _playing her_ a lot in the past years. She knew what she was doing.

The shal'dorei tried to keep her moans as quiet as possible but it didn't work all the time. Sometimes, a much louder moan escaped her lips which made her look around in panic and check if she saw any creature near them. They were still alone. Nobody was in or near the pool. They were in public but nobody was around them.

"You don't need to be afraid, love. I requested a few whelps to watch out and warn us in case somebody approaches us. Just close your eyes and relax. Don't worry, honey."

Valtrois hesitated but did as she was told and closed her eyes again, putting one of her hands on the back of her lover's head, running her fingers through her soft hair which had become dry in the meantime. Waves after waves of pleasure rushed through her body. The pleasure she felt became more intensive the longer Stellagosa pumped her fingers in and out of her cunt.

Her fingers already felt good enough but the small amount of arcane energy, Stellagosa released inside her made her feel even better. Valtrois' body had no problems absorbing the released energy. On the contrary, it longed for more but the dragon only fed a small portion to her over time.

Stellagosa managed to unclasp her lover's bra with only one hand, tossing it aside. Valtrois' c-cup breasts were exposed, the dragon licked her lips in anticipation as her gaze fell on the erected, purple nipples. She muttered a few words in Shalassian, smirking as her lover's eyes shot open.

It heavily surprised her that Stellagosa was able to speak her mother tongue. She had said a few dirty words to her in her most erotic voice and had made the dark-skinned elf hornier than she already was. Stellagosa smirked at her and started to kiss her neck again, whispering more dirty words in her ears.

She put one of her nipples between her fingers, kneading it softly. More moans escaped the arcanist's lips which became louder and more frequent over time. Later, she wrapped her lips around the other nipple and started to suck on it, making the arcanist moan out her name. Stellagosa switched breasts after a while, fondling the other.

Stellagosa continued to stimulate her breasts and finger her until she was near her climax but she didn't bring her over the edge yet. She stopped right before the arcanist would have come, pulled her fingers out and regarded them with a wide grin on her lips.

A sticky liquid stuck on them. The dragon brought her fingers to her lips, putting her index finger in her mouth. Her lover's vaginal fluid tasted salty but she loved that taste. Her sky-blue eyes fell on her girlfriend whose head was tilted and an irritated look could be seen on her beautiful face.

Stellagosa chuckled and pressed her fingers against the nightborne's lips, signalising her to lick the remaining two sticky fingers clean. Valtrois parted her lips and obeyed. It was always weird for her to taste herself but she loved it nonetheless. She loved to suck on her lover's fingers or on other parts of her body. Stellagosa grinned while she watched her, her other hand wandered to the area between her lover's legs. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties, pulling it down slowly.

She stopped as it reached her knees, her eyes fell on her lover's unshaved womanhood. The dragon didn't mind seeing the white bush above the swollen pussy lips. Stellagosa preferred to shave regularly but she found Valtrois much sexier with her natural pubic hair. She wouldn't say no to a shaved pussy but it didn't really matter for her if her lover was shaved or not. As long as she was able to play with that pussy, she was fine with any form of hair above it.

The dragon put her hands on her lover's upper thighs, spreading her legs further so that she had better access to her dripping womanhood. She lowered her head, inhaled the scent of arousal before she pressed the tip of her nose against her clit. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and began to lick over her lover's southern lips.

The salty taste of her lover's arousal that stuck on her pussy lips made the dragon even hornier than she already was.

Valtrois had her eyes closed, so she couldn't see that one of Stellagosa's hands rested between her own legs. The dragon was rubbing herself through her panties, later she even sneaked her hand beneath them and touched her wet pussy. She stimulated herself while licking the taller woman who was toying with her own breasts in the meantime.

Valtrois no longer cared about getting caught or not. She wanted nothing more than to be brought over the edge by her lover. But the dragon's strokes were slow because she didn't want to make her come yet. She wanted to please her more and lick her inner walls before she would make her reach her climax. Nevertheless, she didn't wait for too long to insert her tongue in Valtrois' dripping pussy.

Another moan escaped the taller woman's lips. She bucked her hips against her lover's tongue, one of her hands rested on the dragon's head and pulled on her hair. Stellagosa didn't mind the slight amount of pain that was caused nor did she mind that her lover was pressing her face against her womanhood. Unlike her fingers, her tongue was not long enough to reach her g-spot, so Stellagosa just licked her inner walls which had tightened around her taste organ.

The longer she did that the closer Valtrois' orgasm came. She didn't stop pressing the dragon's face against her womanhood, her other hand was kneading her left breast and pinching her nipple. Her purple eyes were open and rested on her girlfriend. It was a pleasure for her to watch Stellagosa fingering herself. Watching the sexy dragon pumping her fingers in and out her shaven pussy was a feast to the arcanist eyes. She was unable to avert her gaze. What she was seeing was too sexy.

Valtrois' eyes still rested on the area between Stellagosa's legs as her orgasm approached. A very intense wave of pleasure rushed through her body. She bucked her hips, crying out her lover's name as her inner walls contracted and a sticky liquid shot out. Stellagosa grinned and opened her mouth widely, catching every drop. She grinned at her lover who was breathing heavily looked very exhausted. She swallowed her lover's climax eventually, enjoying its salty taste as it ran down her throat.

She crawled over to her lover and sat on her belly, putting a hand on her cheek, caressing it. "How was I?" she asked and let her gaze wander, spotting no creature near them. She saw some whelps flying around which were looking anywhere but at them. She didn't want to scandalize the young ones so she had told them to not look at them and make a yell if they would spot anyone coming closer to them. Stellagosa's sensitive ears would hear them for sure. Like all elves, her hearing was much better than the hearing of other mortal races.

"You were wonderful," whispered the shal'dorei. Stellagosa's gaze fell on her. She let her gaze roam over her body that was covered in sweat. "Good," she responded. She tilted her head a little, a cheeky grin appeared on her lips. "Now that I took care of you, you could do me a favour in return."

Valtrois raised an eyebrow. "You want me to swim with you, right?"

Stellagosa chuckled. "That too but I was talking about something different," she responded and got closer until her womanhood was only a few inches away from the white-haired woman's face. "Put your head on the sun lounger."

Valtrois obeyed.

Stellagosa got closer and lowered her hips until she said on the arcanist's face, smiling as she felt the tip of her tongue poking her love bud. She didn't need to wait for too long to feel her tongue licking over her southern lips.

Like her lover before, Stellagosa put her hand on her head, tangled her fingers in her white hair and pressed her head against the area where she needed her the most. Valtrois licked her lips with pleasure, her ears were twitching in excitement whenever she heard a moan escaping Stellagosa's lips. The arcanist may have not always known the correct spots to tap the leylines but at least she knew which spots she had to _poke_ to achieve what she wanted. Making Stellagosa feel good was her goal.

The dragon had her eyes closed, her hands were cupping both of her breasts, kneading them softly. Her moans became louder and more frequent as Valtrois parted her pussy lips with her fingers and inserted her tongue in her cunt. Her inner walls tightened around her tongue but the longer she moved her tongue, the looser her walls became.

Waves after waves of pleasure rushed through the dragon's body, she removed her hand from Valtrois' head and started to rub her clit, stimulating herself even further. The shal'dorei's tongue went wild inside her, bringing her closer and closer to her climax.

The dragon cried out her lover's name as she came, her love juice flowed in the nightborne's mouth. Stellagosa nearly collapsed out of exhaustion but she managed to take a hold on the headpiece of the sun lounger. She took a few deep breaths, stared at her girlfriend for a few minutes before she lowered her body and laid down on the taller girl who wrapped her arms around her body.

"At least you know what you are doing. You are better at poking the right spots of my body than poking the leylines," she joked.

Valtrois snorted amused. "Quite funny, love. I didn't need your guidance to be good at making you feel good. I'm a natural with making women feel good."

Stellagosa grinned and put a hand on her cheek, pressing her breasts against hers. "I noticed that." She was about to add something as she heard the quiet yell of a dragon whelp. "Looks like somebody is coming to the pool. We should put our bikinis back on. I mean you don't have to if you want to show them your perfect body. I'm certain they will be impressed."

Valtrois put a lock of blue hair behind her girlfriend's left ear. "Quite funny."

Stellagosa just grinned at her as she got off her and put her bra on. She took her lover's top, holding it in her direction. The nightborne stretched her arm out, trying to grab it but the cheeky dragon pulled it back at the last moment and threw it in the pool. "Whoops. I'm sorry, my love. Your bra slipped out of my hands."

Valtrois rolled her eyes and muttered something, getting up from the sun lounger. She walked over to the pool and got in there to grab her bra and put it on. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

The dragon winked and got in the pool too, wrapping an arm around her lover. "Maybe," she said, putting a kiss on her lover's cheek. "Seems that I got what I wanted from the start."

"But only by using unfair methods, you little cheater."

Stellagosa raised an eyebrow, giving her girl a playful grin. "Unfair methods? You could have fought back but you didn't. You allowed me to use these _unfair methods._ It's not my fault that my body makes you weak," she said with a wide grin on her lips.

Valtrois rolled her eyes. "Fine, you won. Cast the spell on me so that I can bear the sunlight."

"I already did that, my love."

"When?" she asked surprised.

"When I fed arcane energy to your body."

Valtrois nodded. "I see."

The women stared into each other's eyes, turning their heads as they heard footsteps. Two pair of feet. Thalyssra and her boyfriend Lor'themar arrived and stopped at the opposite side of the pool, regarding the couple curiously. "Are you two having fun?" Thalyssra asked.

"We were having lots of fun a few minutes ago," responded Stellagosa. Valtrois poked her in the ribs and gave Lor'themar and Thalyssra an innocent smile. The male blood elf and the shal'dorei raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Now we just relax a little in the pool," Stellagosa added.

"Do you mind if we join you? The weather is pretty hot and I need to cool my body somehow," asked the first arcanist.

"It's your pool, so I don't see a reason why you shouldn't join us."

"And we are not bothering you? Just say it if you want to be alone. We can return later."

Stellagosa gave the leader of the nightborne a small smile. "We are good. Feel free to join us."


End file.
